Golden
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped… again. But this time is a little different- he is tortured for information a lot more thoroughly. All this manages to do is piss Stiles off, which leads to an interesting discovery just seconds before he is rescued by the pack. Post Alpha pack, every wolf is alive except Peter and the Alphas. Sterek Jydia Scallison Isanny Berica
1. Black and White

**Golden**

**Summary: Stiles is kidnapped… again. But this time is a little different- he is tortured for information a lot more thoroughly. All this manages to do is piss Stiles off, which leads to an interesting discovery just seconds before he is rescued by the pack.**

**AN: New story! I just finished one so I started this one in honor of me recently watching all three seasons of Teen Wolf- or at least the episodes that have aired so far! **

**WARNING- this story will likely nor be updated regularly, I could be months in between updates as I am currently rewriting about six other stories right now! (I have a busy muse)**

_Don't live in black and white do we  
It's just another fight to me  
If we don't take it on we won't get far_

It seems so far away but so close  
It's there for us to take when most  
Would waste it don't waste it

Chapter One

Stiles should have known better. The alpha pack was gone and for some reason he had allowed himself to drop his guard, to think that his life was back to normal. He should have known better. But he should have known better. Maybe if he had been smarter, he wouldn't be waking up with a raging headache and a pain in his wrists where they were bound together with a rope in an unfamiliar room. The concrete was hard under his head but the coolness of it felt good against his throbbing temple.

"Fuck," he groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"Ah, my little babe is awake," a sickly sweet voice greeted him as he stirred. Blinking rapidly, Stiles focused on the face of his kidnapper. The woman was small, just over half the size of Stiles. Her hair was blonde and curly, the ringlets falling down her back and almost reaching her calves. She was beautiful, with strange violet eyes and Stiles caught himself thinking that at least his captor was decent this time and not some insane, cancerous old man.

"What the fuck do you want?" he was not going to be polite- his head fucking _hurt_ and he was sure it was all her fault. The girl seemed amused and giggles, tucking her curls behind her ear, drawing Stiles' attention to the fact that they were pointed like a fucking elf's.

"Aw, kiddo, I only want some information," she smiled sweetly and Stiles groaned.

"Of course you do," he ranted as she hoisted him up and forced him into a chair. "That's what everyone wants. No one just wants to talk, they all want information. 'Stiles look this up,' 'Stiles, can you find out about these?' 'Stiles, how do you kill this?' " he mocked, grumbling as he did so."No one asks 'Hey, Stiles, how was your day?' or 'Hey, how are your grades faring with all this crazy bullshit?' or 'Hey, want to go out?' Fucking assholes," his captor was highly amused by his monologue.

"Oh, babe, you're so funny! I can see why they keep you around, you've got fire in you darling," she smiled maliciously and pulled a knife from god knows where, pressing it against his jugular almost nonchalantly. "But the time for nonsense is over- now I want my information. And what I want-,"

"Let me guess- you get?" Stiles sighed. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he was entirely unaffected with the knife to his throat- hell, Derek had done worse.

"Oh lovely- I do love it when they are willing- but what I want to know is simple; who is the alpha's mate?" That threw Stiles for a loop.

"Derek? Derek as a mate?" he questioned incredulously. "Grumpy, scowl-y, sourwolf Derek…. Has a mate?"

"Ooo, you are a funny one!" the knife pressed closer to his neck and Stiles felt a single drop of warm blood trickle down his neck. "But you aren't fooling me, sunshine- tell me who is the alpha's mate!"

"No, look lady- I honestly don't think he even has one-,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME," she screeched, pulling the knife away from his neck and slashing the tip across his cheek, drawing blood easily as Stiles yelped in pain. "I can smell it on him- he is mated and I want to know who took him from me!" Stiles glared at her mutinously.

"Can't you just sniff them out yourself you crazy bitch?" he sneered.

"Do not test me, boy! You know as well as I that an alpha can block the scent of his mate from other beings," actually, Stiles hadn't known that. But he honestly didn't know who would possibly want to mate with _Derek_ of all people.

"Look bitch, I don't know who the sourwolf took as his mate,"

"YOU LIE!" A deranged glint shone in her purple eyes and Stiles mentally swore- she would never believe him, even in he was telling the truth. "I tried to be nice," she hissed as she slashed his other check, evoking another yelp of pain that Stiles tried desperately to hold in. "I tried simply asking," she sliced up his torso now, drawing out a line of blood on his sternum- Stiles was pleased he managed to stay quiet this time, merely glaring at her. "But if you are going to be so fucking stubborn about this," she growls as she kicked the chair out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the concrete floor. He was unable to catch himself- his wrists were bound tightly- and so his head cracked against the concrete, causing him to see stars as his headache grew to epic proportions. "Then I'll just have to get… creative," she smiled as she stalked closer, her knife beginning its work.

Stiles tried not to scream- he really did. He also tried not to cry or beg. But he failed. His first scream escaped about an hour into the torture and cutting and by the fifth hour he had lost consciousness three times and was begging her to leave him die, begging god to let him bleed out. Blackness consumed him once more as he sobbed, salty tears leaving clear tracks on his bloody face and stinging the cuts on them.

A face full of water jolted him into consciousness. Stiles screeched loudly, his body flapping uselessly as it hung off the ground. The rope on his wrists was pulled tight over a meat hook that hung from the ceiling. His legs were pulled apart, ropes securing them to either wall so that he somewhat resembled a starfish. He was almost naked, his tattered clothes in a heap in the corner, only his briefs left over. His captor stood in front of him, smirking. He blinked the water out of his eyes, bringing the room back into focus. When he saw the changes the bitch had made, he immediately began to struggle, pulling uselessly at his bonds.

"Ah, ah, ah," she shook a finger at him as she scolded him, her lips still curled into a smirk. "I knew you would just _love _this idea of mine! If only you would tell me who your alpha's mate is…" she sighed, looking at him expectantly.

"I told you crazy ass bitch," Stiles' voice was hoarse and his throat was dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth for a moment. All he could taste was the metallic tang of his own blood. "I don't fucking know who the shitty ass alpha's mate is, okay?"

"Liar," she sighed and turned away, walking over to her new torture table.

"No, please," his pride was beyond gone by this point. "Please, I don't know!" he sobbed dry tears, his throat making awful scraping noises.

"Liar," she sighed again. It was too late, her knife was already white hot from the small flame she had going. "I think I'll start with your most useless finger, because I'm so generous," she laughed and stood on a stool to reach his tied hands. In one smooth movement, Stiles' pleads turned into screams of pain as his left pinky finger fell to the ground, the wound already cauterized by the heat of the blade.

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch!" Stiles felt the rage bubble inside his chest- he had allowed her to break him down and make him beg but now she had taken something of his. She merely smiled which cause the rage to burn brighter.

"Maybe I should torture one of your friends instead," she mused as she retrieved his pinky finger and giggled at it. "I'm sure they would just love my methods," she used the severed appendage to wipe the drying tears from his eyes.

Suddenly she gasped her face paling and eyes wide with fear. "Yo-your eyes!" she screamed. Stiles barely noticed, the rage burning brighter than ever. She had threatened his _friends!_ He tried not to imagine Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, or even Derek or Jackson hanging here in his place but it was futile. His over active imagination flashed the images in his head, causing he rage to boil up…

He screamed as it exploded, the need to protect his friends- his pack- from harm consuming him. If there was one thing Stiles cared about more than himself, it was them. The scream wasn't the only thing that exploded from him- a burst of energy flew out, rippling through the air like a heat wave. Stiles couldn't see himself, but if he had he would have noticed the way his eyes burned a bright red and his skin began to glow, white swirls covering every inch of his nearly naked body. The blood washed away as the wounds healed into fresh pink scars. The ripple of energy lifted the kidnapper off her feet and slammed her into the far wall, her head cracking against it and skull denting inwards. Her limp form fell to the ground, dead.

Stiles heaved in breaths of air as the rage and protectiveness subsided. Slowly, his eyes returned to their normal colour and the runes on his skin vanished. Unconsciousness took him once more. But just as he slumped in his bonds, the metal door of the storage container flew open, a snarling alpha stepping right over the dead body in front of him and rushing to check on his mate, freeing him from his bonds and cradling his limp body to his chest. Said alpha's pack was right on his heels, all of them ignoring the dead elf in favor of their unconscious friend.

**AN: The Calvary arrives! Please review if you liked/want more/ see something that needs improvement!**


	2. Phoenix

Chapter Two

_And we try and we fall  
And we live another day  
And we rise like a phoenix  
From the flames  
And it burns but it turns out golden  
And went for the sky  
And fell down low  
And flew too high  
But we still survived cos you and I  
We turned out Golden_

Stiles groaned as he awoke, tensing immediately when the memories of where he must be flooded back to him. Reluctantly, he blinked his eyes open.

To say he was confused with his surroundings didn't even begin to cover it. He vaguely noticed a lack of pain and looked around a familiar room, feeling much too warm. He was at Derek's apartment in Derek's room being cradled by… Derek.

Oh.

He struggled to sit up but the sleeping alpha's arms only tightened so he tried to get a better feel for his surroundings. He turned his head and nearly yelped when he came face to face with a sleeping Jackson who was nuzzled up to his back. Craning his neck he saw Scott not too far off with Lydia under his arm. He could see Erica and Boyd curled up at Derek's back; Erica had her leg swung over Derek's and over Stiles' as well. Looking down he saw Isaac curled up half in-between himself and Derek, his face nuzzled into Stiles' stomach and Stiles' leg draped over his torso.

What the fuck?

Not that he was complaining. It was extremely and oddly comfortable in the center of this pile. He noted he was wearing a loose fitting tee shirt and sweats. Stiles wanted to stay there forever… except he was really, _really_ thirsty.

His throat tickled at the mere thought of water and he coughed. Derek jolted awake, his eyes focusing on Stiles instantly. When the alpha realized he was awake, he whimpered loudly in relief. The noise roused the rest of the puppy pile. Scott was the first to jump on him.

"You're awake!" he cried out, clutching his best friend close in a hug too tight. Stiles whimpered in pain, his skin feeling raw at the touch and Scott jumped away, looking guilty as Derek growled in reprimand. Stiles coughed again and managed to whisper the word 'water'.

The whole pack jumped into motion, half of them rushing downstairs and the other half leaping up to make sure he was comfortable. Derek even _fluffed his pillow_ for fuck's sake. Despite being really confused, Stiles was enjoying the attention and preened under their care. Erica arrived a second later with a bottle of water and a bendy straw, holding it out for Stiles to take, which he did. He gulped down the beverage greedily, wetting his mouth and throat. The smell of bacon wafted up from the kitchen and his stomach growled.

"Isaac is making breakfast," Derek assured him. Stiles smiled in thanks and took another large gulp of water.

"What happened?" his voice cracked like he had swallowed a bucket of gravel but there was surprisingly no pain when he spoke. He looked to see Derek's hand clasping his bare hip, black veins running up his arm. And then he understood- Derek was taking away his pain. "Thank you," he croaked.

"You were kidnapped," Derek told him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, by a crazy elf, I know. What I meant was: How did I get here? And what was with the puppy pile this morning?" Derek sighed very quietly.

"We found you- it took us ages to track you down. She was smart and masked your scent well. But Lydia had a vision about a day after you were taken and she remembered the smell of the sea so we went to the nearest wharf and I picked up your trail and found you in there…" Stiles blinked.

"Oh. You know I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak," he cracked a smile and Derek huffed a frustrated laugh, his lips barely quirking upwards.

"I thought we had lost you," he nearly growled.

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Stiles said easily, fully smiling now. "But what was with the puppy pile then?"

"It's their instinct," Derek explained. "They were trying to comfort my m- their pack mate," he changed mind halfway through his sentence, praying Stiles hadn't notice the slip up. He didn't.

"Oh," he blinked, surprised. "I didn't know I was part of the pack,"

"Are you crazy?" a voice from the door asked loudly. Stiles jerked his head to see Erica and Boyd, freshly changed, standing in the doorway. "Stiles, you have always been pack!" Erica continued.

"Really?" Stiles asked, daring to hope.

"Ever since you save Derek from Jackson at the pool, if not before then," she told him. "Derek even acknowledges your position in the pack- you're third in command!"

"I- I am?" Stiles' eyes were wide now and his gaze flicked up to Derek who looked guilty.

"Yes," the alpha nodded jerkily.

"Why didn't anyone _tell _me?" Stiles groaned. Surprisingly, Boyd was the one who answered.

"We thought you knew," he stated quietly. Stiles was still trying to wrap his head around this- third in command?

"So wait," he spoke up after a beat of silence. "Who is second in command?" The three werewolves shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Derek sighed.

"No one, right now, the spot is… reserved."

"Oh," Stiles nodded and thought some more. "Does this mean I can have more pack cuddles whenever I want?" Erica giggled and Boyd chuckled quietly. Derek sounded amused when he answered.

"Yes Stiles, as long as it doesn't interfere with our daily lives, you technically have the power to order the others to cuddle you anytime you want."

"Sweet!"

"Breakfast is ready," Derek sighed fondly. "Would you like it in bed or can you make it downstairs?"

"I hate eating in bed," Stiles scrunched his nose. "I always get crumbs everywhere,"

"Downstairs it is then," Erica laughed and walked over to them, helping Derek with getting Stiles onto his own two feet. A rush of dizziness washed over the human teen and he groaned as black spots covered his vision, causing him to sway a little. Derek pulled him close, steadying him as Erica held her hands out in case he fell forwards. Stiles' legs felt like jelly.

"Ugh, can't you just carry me, sourwolf?" he groaned out. Derek didn't respond but stooped low, sweeping Stiles off his feet and cradling him bridal style as he headed for the stairs.

"Whoa!" Stiles clutched the alpha's shirt in his fists. "I was joking," he protested.

"Well I'm not," Derek responded firmly, already trotting down the metal stairs with ease. Stiles pouted but remained silent. Derek plopped him on a chair at the long table he had purchased for pack meetings and sat down in the head chair beside him. Erica sat across from Stiles between Derek and Boyd and Scott plopped down next to Stiles with Lydia on his other side and Jackson on her other side. The plates were already set out and soon Isaac came in from the kitchen juggling two large pans and a milk jug. He set them out and then ran back only to return with a pitcher of orange juice a second later. Stiles thanked the youngest pack member who blushed under the praise and began dishing out his food, piling hash browns, scrambled eggs, and bacon onto his plate. After he served himself he poured a glass of juice. It was then he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked self consciously.

"Nothing," Scott shook his head. "I's just pack etiquette- we're waiting for you to eat before we start because we want to make certain you are okay,"

"Oh," Stiles nodded and picked up his fork, taking a bite from his eggs and chewing, moaning at the taste. As soon as he did so, Derek began dishing his own plate up, then Erica, then Scott, then Boyd, then Isaac, then Jackson, then Lydia. Stiles watched as none of them even attempted to eat any of it until after Derek had taken his first bite. Interesting. They ate ravenously in silence. It was only when they had all finished and began to chat that Stiles spoke up.

"So what happened to the crazy bitch that kidnapped me?" he asked, sipping his juice. The pack froze and turned to look at him almost in unison. It freaked Stiles out. "What?"

"I nearly forgot we hadn't told you," Erica explained their reaction. "It came as a shock to us is all,"

"Why didn't you tell us you had magic?" Jackson broke in. Stiles' brow furrowed.

"Magic- what?"

"Jackson!" Lydia smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head. "I told you he didn't know!"

"Wait, are you telling me I have magic? Like some sort of wizard?"

"A druid, actually," Scott piped in. "Like Deaton but… different, I guess," he scratched the back of his neck. Stiles blinked.

"What?" he asked again. Derek sighed.

"You are a druid mage, a rare form of druid. Dr. Deaton is only a druid healer and his sister was too until she joined in with the hunters. Normally this sort of thing runs in the blood and since your father wasn't one I didn't even think it was a possibility… but it must have come from your mother's side."

"Oh," Stiles was quiet. "Wait so you're telling me I can do magic? Like spells and potions and shit?"

"Druid mages often rely on runes but yes, those other things are possible as well once you expand your power- should you choose to." He tacked on the last bit to make sure Stiles knew that it was his choice.

"Of course I'm going to expand my power! You just told me I have motherfucking magic! This is awesome! Oh but wait; what does this have to do with my kidnapper?" Everyone looked uncomfortable again.

"You were trying to defend yourself," Derek spoke again with quiet authority. "Your powers flared in defense and healed your wounds as much as they could but he backlash wave was uncontained. She was flung against a wall and her skull cracked open. She died instantly."

"Oh," Stiles nodded. "Well, I do feel bad but to be honest she was a psycho bitch. Plus she threatened my pack," he growled. Everyone relaxed a bit at his response and the chatter started up again. A wave of exhaustion poured over him and he slumped in his seat a bit, finishing his glass of juice. Derek scooped him up suddenly, causing him to flail briefly in surprise. "Hey! Put me down!" he protested. Derek growled at his squirming.

"No. You need more rest." Stiles pouted.

"Only if you stay with me," he countered. "And I want more pack cuddles," he demanded. Derek sighed.

"Fine, they'll be up after they do the dishes." He lowered Stiles onto the mattress and climbed in beside him, pulling him closer. Stiles nuzzled into the muscled chest of his alpha, wondering when Derek Hale became so affectionate and breathing in the cedar and leather musk of the older man.

"What about my dad?" he asked sleepily. Derek nuzzled his nose in his hair.

"He's still in Tahiti," the Sheriff had left for a much needed vacation not too long after they got rid of the alpha pack, saying that he loved his son but the supernatural stuff was going to take some getting used to. Stiles had fully supported the vacation, his father worked too hard. John was due back this coming weekend.

"'Kay," Stiles mumbled, yawning and wiggling his body just that much closer to Derek's before drifting off, the wolf heat negating the need for a blanket. Less than an hour later, Isaac wedged himself into his previous spot and Erica pressed herself against Stiles' back. Boyd climbed into the enormous bed behind Derek and Lydia nuzzled herself under his arm. Jackson spooned Erica and Scott cuddled up behind the kanima. Everyone drifted off to sleep until only Derek was awake- surrounded by _his _pack and cradling his mate. He hadn't been this content since before the fire. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his nose buried in Stiles' hair.

**AN: I love puppy piles! Please review!**


	3. Personal Soldier

Chapter Three

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong  
Who protects you from any fight  
And if your battles are piling on  
I will take them on with all my might  
Cry your tears on my shoulder  
You don't know what the future holds  
So I'll be your personal soldier_

Jackson was the first to wake this time. The kanima surveyed the pack of wolves and humans and smiled. He finally felt like he had a family. Growing up he had never felt connected to his parents. They smiled when he did something good or cute and scolded him if he made a mistake of any kind. But that was all they did. The never hugged him when he cried or stayed him with him when he was sick. They pushed him to join wrestling, soccer, swim, and lacrosse from elementary school onwards. And then when he was fourteen, they sat him down and suddenly it all made sense.

He was adopted. No one truly wanted him- they probably only took him in because they pitied him. His adopted mother told him his real parents died in a car crash and had appointed them a guardians because they had been good friends and both his parents were only children- no siblings or living relatives. Jackson googled his parents and found out that he had been lied to again- his biological parents hadn't died in a car crash. They had been murdered.

Or at least, that's what the police believed. They had dropped the case however, they couldn't find enough evidence of a homicide- but the evidence they did have was suspicious enough to convince Jackson. The first time Jackson ever felt loved was when Lydia had blown off a friend to come watch him at lacrosse try-outs.

And then she kissed him and Jackson had fallen in love. He would never admit it- he couldn't allow his feelings for her to distract him from his goal to be worthy of his parents. Lydia felt neglected and sought comfort in the arms of a few other men and Jackson was helpless to stop her, his heart breaking every time he saw a new hickey he hadn't created or a smudge of lip gloss. And then McCall gained super human abilities and Jackson knew the only way to be better than him- to be worthy of his parents- was to become super human too.

Well that backfired spectacularly. The kanima had killed innocent people- _he _had killed innocent people. He could have hurt Lydia! But then the murderous rage had subsided and Lydia was handing him his key back and telling him she loved him and all he could think was how fucked his priorities had been. When his adopted parents moved to London, he moved in with Derek so that he could stay with her. Because Lydia was _home _to him_._

She tamed his kanima side and he knew she owned him now, all of him. So when she joined the pack, naturally he followed. And he was so glad he did, he gained a family in the process. Even Scott and Stiles, who he had bullied since middle school, accepted him without question. Even as he was thinking all this Scott was curled into his side, a lag draped over his own, snoring quietly. Lydia was on the other side of the wolf pile plastered to Boyd's side and he didn't even feel jealous because he trusted the bigger man with his life and more importantly, hers.

So even though Jackson would never say it out loud, he hoped the pack knew just how much he loved them all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shrill ringing of a cell phone woke them all. Groaning, the pack slowly came alive, waking one by one. It was Erica that answered Derek's cell, her voice groggy and rough.

"Hello?" she made a conscious effort not to growl in annoyance. There was a pause.

"Miss Reeves?" the voice asked.

"What's up, doc?" she responded, recognizing Deaton's voice.

"Ah, if this is a bad time, I can call back-?"

"Nah, we were just sleeping. We're awake now so you might as well say what you called for," she sighed.

"Right, well I was just calling Derek to ask when he thinks Stiles would be ready for his first lesson in magic control and runes. I don't want to pencil him into my schedule too early, I am sure he needs to heal from what I saw when you brought him to me yesterday," Derek was suddenly there, taking the phone from Erica who trudged back over to the bed and curled back up, now in between Boyd and Stiles. Lydia was the only one who didn't wake when the phone rang so she was still plastered to the biggest werewolf's chest, breathing softly.

"Yeah," Derek was saying. "Tomorrow at noon? Maybe a bit later- I have to drive him and I have work until four… yeah, I can do that- no it's fine. Okay, thanks Dr. Deaton, goodbye." He snapped his phone shut and turned to see Stiles looking at him curiously with sleep-heavy eyes and mussed hair. Derek batted away thoughts of how fucking adorable his mate was and responded to the question on his face. "Deaton is going to start teaching you more about your magic at four thirty tomorrow because I work from eleven to four."

"Sounds good," Stiles stretched out and smiled, scooting to the edge of the mattress and swinging his legs over the edge, standing slowly. "Oh, this is much better. I just needed some food and water in me, that's all," he smiled in contentment and walked over to the bathroom door. "Dibs on making dinner," he said, glancing at the window which illustrated the setting sun. Derek scoffed.

"Can you even cook?" he jibed playfully. Stiles pouted adorably.

"Of course I can! Fuck you sourwolf, my mom taught me a thing or two," he smiled at a memory and Derek was glad to see that his mate was remembering his mother fondly rather than focusing on the pain of her passing. "Now get back into bed, I'm going to shower and then make the best goddamned dinner you've ever had," Stiles promised. Derek just nodded and climbed back into the mass of bodies. Stiles pressed back a smile when he saw how the limbs seemed to open up and swallow the alpha into their depths.

Showering quickly, Stiles padded barefoot into the kitchen, wearing a shirt he's stolen from Jackson's drawers and a pair of his own jeans he had left here after borrowing some sweats to sleep in one time. Spring break wasn't over yet and Stiles was gladdened that his kidnapping and torture hadn't taken up the entirety of his vacation. He noticed the scars in the shower though. Most had healed completely but there were a few deeper ones that he knew would probably never disappear completely running up and down his torso and thighs. The kitchen was new- when Isaac had moved in permanently Derek had sort of remodeled it but it wasn't until Erica and Boyd were rescued from the alphas and moved in that Derek had completely remodeled it.

The once metal floors were covered with tubes of heated water and then stone tiles, ensuring the floor was always warm. A giant refrigerator dominated most of the wall closest to the swinging door that led into the dining/meeting room. There was a large, three level, dishwasher and a trash compactor side by side under a massive grey granite countertop on the far wall and a sink and knife rack next to a section of countertop that was made of wood which served as a built in cutting board. The cabinets were wood and every cooking tool known to man was stored in the various drawers and under the island in the center of the room. Stiles loved this kitchen but he had never had the chance to cook in it before- he had always felt like he was an imposition here during pack meetings.

And now he was third in command! He still was having trouble wrapping his head around that one, especially because he wasn't even a wolf! But because he was third in command, he supposed Derek wouldn't mind if he used his kitchen. So he padded over to the fridge and flung open the double doors, grinning at the contents. Because the wolves ate a lot, Derek kept it well stocked.

Stiles looked at the digital thermometer on the counter and saw the temperature outside was only 30 degrees F, not abnormal for early March in northern California. He decided a nice soup would be perfect for this sort of weather. He pulled out the organic chicken broth (werewolves had low tolerance for preservatives or artificial flavorings because of their sensitive smell and taste), some small beans, some wild rice, celery, boneless skinless chicken breasts, baby carrots, and mushrooms- after a second of though he grabbed the milk, salt, eggs, and flour too. He took out Derek's largest stew pot and began cooking, humming as he did so.

The pack wandered in like zombies around the time he finished dropping the last of the dumpling batter into the pot of soup. Isaac bounded over and grabbed some French bread from the bread drawer, using a serrated knife to slice it up and placing it on a cookie sheet, basting it with butter and a little bit of garlic and grated parmesan. He popped the sheets in the oven and Stiles turned the soup burner down. He saw that Erica and Derek were already setting the table and smiled at them in thanks.

Scott and Jackson were sitting at the island uselessly, drinking ice water and looking half asleep. Stiles ruffled their hair playfully as he passed by to grab the pot holders and a trivet. About the time Stiles was carrying the soup pot to the table, Lydia and Boyd came down, the large wolf looking mildly amused and affectionate while Lydia blushed- Stiles supposed she was embarrassed to have slept so long and to have prevented Boyd from moving else he risked waking her.

Stiles ran back to get a ladle and then sat around the table for the second time that day with is pack. He watched affectionately as they slowly came to life, chattering with one another easily. Jackson even teased Lydia about being such a sleepyhead while Boyd just laughed. Scott and Erica were debating on whether the Aquaman or the Green Lantern comics were worse. Isaac was just smiling happily and Derek looked content. Stiles noticed that once again they waited for him to eat before taking any and then dished up in the same order as before, Derek first and Lydia last. He had a theory that it went with the chain of command. Again, no one took a bite until Derek did and they all praised Stiles on his soup and Isaac on his bread which was being passed around.

"Oh my god, Stiles, you have to give me your recipe," Erica moaned as she took her last bite of the soup. Stiles smiled at the praise and laughed.

"I would, if I had one," he told her. Suddenly everyone stopped talking.

"You made this from scratch?" Isaac looked at him in wonder.

"Uh… yes?" he frowned a bit. "My mom and I never used recipes; we always just used whatever happened to be in the house." He explained. They gaped at him and even Jackson's eyes flickered to him and then the soup and back. Their unison was beginning to creep Stiles out.

"Alright, all in favor of making Stiles the new pack cook say 'Aye'," Scott offered.

"AYE!" came the enthusiastic reply. Stiles blushed but noticed Isaac looked a little sad.

"I will accept the position only if I may take on an apprentice to help me," he smiled.

"Who shall it be, oh mighty cook?" Erica grinned.

"Why, my baby Isaac of course! If he should accept?" Stiles slid his gaze to the beaming werewolf.

"Yes!" Isaac's smile was so wide Stiles was afraid it would break his face. He smiled back at the sophomore.

"Well then, as long as the pantry and fridge are stocked, I'll cook whenever you want,"

"Done," Derek piped in, smirking happily. Stiles grinned back at him, noticing how much more attractive Derek was when he was truly happy. He squashed that thought before it could go anywhere.

"Guys, as much as I hate to do this…" Jackson sighed, glancing at the clock on the stove. "My parents might not be the best but they will notice if I am not home tonight."

"Aw," Stiles pouted. Lydia nodded and stood, Scott following suit.

"We should get home too," she told him apologetically and Scott nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he smiled at his best friend. Reluctantly, Stiles nodded, standing to give them all individual hugs, even Jackson. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica also gave out hugs while Derek hung back to clean the plates off the table. Soon the three had left and the rest of the werewolves moved into the kitchen to help with the dishes. Stiles tried to help but they refused.

"Go take a shower and get into bed," Derek insisted. "You need more rest," despite having slept all day, Stiles was tired; he didn't protest. His shower was short and efficient, he used Derek's body wash and climbed into Derek's bed wearing nothing but Derek's boxers. It should have been weird but for some reason it felt completely natural, safe even. Stiles fell asleep almost instantly, only waking briefly when Derek climbed into the bed and pulled him close, spooning him from behind.

0o0o0o0o0o

Stiles awoke slowly, his eyelids sticky with mucus from sleeping for so long. The first thing he noticed was the warmth. Someone was pressed against his bare back, their chest also bare and rising and falling in tandem with his own. He could feel a scruffy beard against his neck and the hot breaths of his bed mate caused him to shiver. A low growl vibrated through him and he smiled, turning around so he could bury his face in Derek's neck.

"Morning," Derek greeted. And damn if his morning voice wasn't sexy as fuck. Stiles hushed that thought and pulled back.

"Morning, sourwolf, what time is it?"

"Just past ten,"

"Don't you have to work in less than an hour?"

"Yeah," the alpha rumbled, sounding reluctant to move. Stiles laughed and pulled away, stretching slowly and yawning.

"I'll make breakfast. Where are Erica, Isaac, and Boyd?"

"They went out for a run. Better make a big breakfast," Derek groaned out as he rolled off the other side of the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Okey dokey artichokey," Stiles agreed, padding over to grab a shirt from Derek's dresser. Derek snorted, secretly finding him adorable.

When the alpha finished his shower he dressed for work and headed to the kitchen. He could hear his pack had come back from their run and were chatting with Stiles. Arriving in the dining room, the smell of pepper and eggs assaulted his nose.

"Sourwolf, I made omelets!" Stiles greeted after swallowing the food he'd been chewing, setting a plate out at the head of the table with an omelet on it for him. Derek grinned and sat down, biting into his breakfast and then watching as his pack took their cue to serve themselves and eat. They ate in comfortable silence, broken only by the praises of Stiles' cooking.

Derek hugged Stiles on his way out the door, grabbing his keys and sliding the door shut behind him. Work was slow that day, he and his crew members were just laying the foundation for one of the twenty new houses being built on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. He punched out at four exactly and forced himself to go the speed limit on his way home to Stiles.

His mate greeted him at the door and handed him a lunch bag.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. Stiles smiled a little shyly.

"I made sandwiches for dinner. I left Erica. Boyd, and Isaac's in the fridge but yours, mine, and Deaton's are in there along with some homemade lemonade and custard. I figured we would take a break from the whole magic thing to eat later." Derek couldn't help the fond smile that formed on his face. The drive to Deaton's clinic was filled with music and Stiles making an idiot (an adorable idiot) of himself by singing along to every song, regardless if he knew the words or not. Deaton greeted them kindly and brought them around back through the woods and into a clearing with targets and mats set out.

"First thing we have to do is determine you element affinity," Deaton and Stiles stood in the center of the clearing while Derek hung back, leaning against a tree several yards away. "Eventually, you will be able to control all the elements but you will not be able to use any of them if you do not first learn to control the one which you have an affinity for. In order to do this, we will test them one by one until we find the one you can control. Let's start with earth." Deaton crouched down, gesturing for Stiles to do the same. He took the teen's hand and pressed it into the dirt. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Stiles did so. "Now concentrate. Find the life in the earth, look for the life. Once you find it, try to harness it. Draw it out,"

Stiles did as he asked; focusing on the tingle of power he could feel. Mentally, he reached his focus deeper into the earth. Suddenly, he gasped, a warm brown energy pool flowing over him. He tried to grasp it but was frustrated when it just slipped through his focus. Deaton's chuckle broke him from his trance.

"Don't get frustrated," Deaton told him when he opened his eyes to look at him. "Earth just isn't your affinity. Let's try water," Stiles repeated the process in a nearby stream just outside of the clearing but growled, eyes snapping open a moment later.

"It didn't work," he told the vet/druid. Deaton nodded and they walked back to the clearing where Derek waited.

"Fire is rare, not as rare as wind but definitely less common than earth or water. Since I can't safely let you put your hand in a flame, we'll use this log," the wood in question was charred and warm, as if the center of it was still on fire. Stiles placed his hand on it and closed his eyes, focusing. This time, the energy was not warm brown like earth or cool blue like water but golden warmth that licked at his focus like flames. It almost tickled and he smiled. When he tried to pull it, it came willingly, travelling up his arm and spreading through his veins.

"Stiles!" a frightened shout caused his eyes to snap open and he saw Derek charging towards him, his normally intimidating red eyes wide with fear and panic. Stiles smiled and then noticed with a detached sense of wonder that his body was on fire. He released his hold on the power, feeling it cool and slip like lava into the center of his body, taking refuge his core and burning brightly there. Derek tackled him to the ground and began sniffing him all over, running his hands lightly over his charred clothes and skin, checking for damage. Stiles giggled when the alpha's claws grazed his ribs, tickling him.

"Relax, wolf boy." He told him. "I think I just found my affinity," Derek reluctantly got off him, helping him stand up. Deaton stood nearby, watching with mild amusement. Stiles brushed himself off and was grateful his clothes didn't seem to be burned, just slightly scorched and smoky. "I think it's time for dinner, don't you? I made you a sandwich Doc, I hope you like roast beef and lemonade,"

"I love it, thank you Stiles; you didn't have to do that for me."

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do in return for you teaching me this stuff. Besides, I had some time on my hands." Stiles waved his hands around as if to brush off the thanks and led the way back to the clinic where he had left the lunch bag. Derek took a deep breath, fully calm once more, before following them.

They stayed inside for the rest of that evening's training, Deacon giving Stiles a book of runes and wards to study as they ate and talked. Deacon hadn't known Stiles' mom but he asked her maiden name anyhow.

"Floros?" Deacon sounded genuinely taken aback. Stiles furrowed his brow.

"You've heard of it?" he asked. The veterinarian muttered to himself and left the room, heading into the back briefly before returning with a worn book titled in some foreign language.

"This is a book of druid families. It updates itself whenever a new druid is born into the family. If I'm right…" the man flipped through the worn parchment pages. Even Derek abandoned his post leaning against the wall now, walking so he could see over Deacon's shoulder. Stiles joined him. flipping furiously, deacon arrived in the 'P' section and stopped. The title of the family tree read 'Phlōros' and Deacon traced the line down to three names Stiles recognized easily.

"Adrastos the First, battle mage and husband to Diana of Creed, battle mage, parents to Artemis of Floros, battle mage, mother of Adrastos the Second, battle mage." Stiles read aloud. "That's me," Derek startled.

"Wait, your name is Adrastos?" he asked. Stiles blushed.

"Shut up. It's a family name," he defended. Derek just smiled. Deacon turned to the both of them with a serious face.

"I think you are both missing the most important detail," he told them. "The Phlōros family is one of the most powerful druid families in history. Ever since their third generation, nearly twenty thousand years ago, they have produced only battle mages. They are highly respected in the druid community but twelve years ago were thought to be extinct when the last known member died unexpectedly." Deacon looked pointedly at Stiles.

"My mom," he breathed. Deacon nodded and Derek came up behind his mate, hugging him close in comfort as tears welled up in Stiles' eyes.

"When you found you affinity that quickly and spontaneously combusted, I knew you were powerful. But until now I had no idea how powerful. Stiles, you are likely the most powerful pure being on this planet as of right now and you aren't even properly trained." The revelation hit Stiles hard and he felt numb. Distantly, he realized he must be in a state of shock.

"-tiles? Stiles!" a voice shouted. "Stiles breathe! Breathe with me, inhale… exhale…" Stiles followed the voice's commands blindly, taking deep and slow breaths. When he blinked open his eyes (when had he shut them?) he saw that he was sitting on the floor in Derek's lap, the alpha breathing with him as he calmed down.

"Sorry," he croaked out. "Panic attack,"

"That was no panic attack," Dr. Deaton shook his head, crouching down next to them.

"It wasn't?" Stiles asked, suddenly alert.

"No. The symptoms are similar, no doubt, but in my opinion that was your magic reacting to your emotions. This happens when you feel grief or intense fear or shock, correct?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded shakily. Deaton nodded in return.

"It is my theory that if someone you perceived as a threat approached you when you were in that state, you would burn them to ash without a second thought. It was your magic trying to protect you from the world around you. As you gain control over your magic, I am certain that these little attacks will stop completely. Thankfully, no one has ever been harmed."

"Oh," Stiles didn't know what to do with this information.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Deacon stood and Derek helped Stiles to his feet as well. Go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow. Study your rune book and memorize as many as you can."

"Thank you, Doctor," Derek nodded his thanks to the vet. Stiles smiled and nodded, stepping forward to hug the surprised man.

"See you tomorrow, doc," he grabbed the book from the counter and walked out the door, Derek following close behind. As they walked to the mustang, Stiles linked their hands. And Derek didn't pull away.

**AN: Aw! So cute! You got a bit of what's going on inside Jackson's pretty head and more pack love. I hope you liked mage!Stiles because I do! Please review!**


	4. Lightning

Chapter Four

_Yeah, your skin  
The touch, the kiss  
The rush too much  
And here it comes_

When your lips touch mine  
It's the kiss of life  
I know  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning

Stiles woke up for the second time in a row wrapped in Derek's arms, his bare back pressed to the chiseled chest of his alpha. He was far from complaining and smiled as he rolled to face the older man. To his delight, Derek was asleep, his face peaceful in sleep, his normally brooding brow line smooth and relaxed, an almost-smile quirking his full lips. Stiles rubbed his cheek against the scruff of Derek's and smiled as the wolf mumbled, stirring as he woke up.

"Good morning," Stiles didn't know what possessed him to do it. Well, yes he did. Derek looked so intimidating and authoritative most of the time but right then as he blinked his eyes open he looked- dare Stiles admit it- adorable. It was too much temptation to resist and so he leaned forward the extra four inches and placed his lips on those of the alpha.

For a moment, neither male moved, their lips pressed together and bodies frozen in shock. Stiles pulled back first, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," he averted his eyes. "Sorry," he was mortified. This was going to make things so awkward. A crooked finger came and lifted his chin, forcing his amber/gold/brown eyes to meet Derek's hazel.

"I'm not," the sexy morning voice of the other man rumbled. Derek leaned in, leaving nary an inch between their lips and waiting for Stiles' response. The teen got over his shock and pressed forward, their lips meeting once more. Their sweet kisses grew more passionate and after ten minutes, Derek had Stiles pinned to the mattress and was licking his way across the younger male's collarbone. Stiles moaned and whimpered, using his hands to yank at Derek's hair, pulling his face up so that they could kiss properly once more.

Derek growled which caused a fire unlike any other to erupt from Stiles. He felt the golden warmth of power that had been in his core since yesterday evening flare up and explode. Suddenly, Derek was yelping in pain and leaping from the bed. Stiles sat up quickly, his hair mussed and lips swollen, to see the sheet on fire and Derek off to the side, a burn in the shape of hand prints already healing. Stiles quickly moved to pat the fire out. After he succeeded he looked up at the wolf with a sheepish smile.

"Oops," he stated. "Got a little excited, sorry about your sheets," he apologized. Suddenly, Derek began to chuckle. Stiles pouted which only caused Derek to full out laugh, his whole body shaking with it as his knees went weak and he fell over. Stiles couldn't help but laugh along, his pout falling from his face as he watched his alpha try to recover his senses. Suddenly Derek was pinning him to the bed, pecking his lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Sorry," Stiles said again. Derek shook his head and nuzzled his face in his mate's neck, scenting him.

"I have more sheets. But we had better not go that far again until you have a bit more control," he laughed at Stiles' protesting noise and kissed his pout away before helping him to his feet. "Go make breakfast, I'll change the sheets," he ordered. Stiles sighed and leaned up for one more kiss before obediently heading for the stairs.

As Stiles cooked, he thought. And as you should know, Stiles and thinking does not always go well together. The more he thought the more nervous and panicky he got which caused him to cook more. Before he knew it there were three plates full of strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate chip pancakes, a bowl of homemade whipped cream, a large pan of scrambled eggs, and a huge pile of perfectly cooked bacon on the counter. His hands flew around and made more even as they shook with anxiety.

What had he done? He'd kissed Derek Hale! The Alpha! Derek had kissed him back. Surely he had done it out of pity! People with physiques like Derek's didn't kiss people like Stiles. Oh lord did that mean he molested Derek Hale? Holy shit he was never going to forgive him! What if he kicked him out of the pack? Not even Scott would fight or him if Derek did, he was certain. Scott wouldn't have a good enough defense for Stiles' own stupidity and molesting tendencies. Wait was Derek even gay? Probably not considering that he dated Kate "The Crazy Bitch" Argent. Oh my god, the elf woman had said that Derek had a mate! So not only had Stiles molested a werewolf, he's molested a MATED werewolf! Derek's mate was going to kill him if she found out!

A pair of hands covered his as he furiously whisked the second batch of scrambled eggs. Stiles was drawn from his thoughts by the touch and the sound of someone calling his name.

"Stiles? Hey, are you okay?" the gentle voice inquired. Stiles ripped his hands free and spun around, frightened. Derek was standing there looking stunned and confused, his hair wet from the shower. "What's wrong Stiles? I could smell your fear and disquiet from upstairs!"

"Derek, oh my god I am so sorry! Thank you for kissing me back but I am so sorry for attacking you like that when you woke up! Feel free to kick me out of the pack or let your mate kill me or something, I am so sorry!"

"Stiles, Stiles, hey," Derek took the fretful teen's face in between his warm palms, forcing him to focus. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know what came over me! I mean, yeah you're attractive and I like you a lot but I attacked you with my mouth- I molested you! I'm so sorry; I know you have a mate-,"

"Wait, how do you know I have a mate?" Derek interrupted, the confusion on his face growing the more Stiles talked.

"Well that's what the elf lady wanted to know. She kidnapped me because she thought I knew who your mate was and when I told her I didn't know you had one she called me a liar because she could smell that you had one and she tortured me for information. And now I kissed you and I'm not even your mate and I am so sorry oh my god-,"

"Stiles,"

"Like I said it's totally fine if you want to kill me or punish me or something-,"

"Stiles,"

"Or kick me out of the pack. Hey, I turn eighteen in two weeks I can legally move away if you want or-,"

"STILES!" Derek yelled, finally managing to shut him up. Stiles' mouth clicked shut and he looked at his alpha with wide, frightened (but somehow resigned) eyes. "Stiles, you are my mate," Derek told him.

"I'm sorry- wait, what?" the poor boy looked like he was going to faint.

"Stiles. You. Are. My. Mate." Derek punctuated each word with a kiss, first on the forehead, then cheeks, then nose, and finally a lingering kiss on his mate's lips. Stiles was frozen in time, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck/shoulder and began scenting him, waiting for the teen to process his revelation.

"WHAT?" Stiles pulled away after a minute of silence and reached his hands up to grab fistfuls of his own hair. "And you didn't think to TELL ME?" he screeched, pacing back and forth. Derek watched calmly, leaning against the counter with a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't want to freak you out. I waited until you were ready, until you came to me," he explained.

"No! NO, you don't- what the- I've had a crush on for HOW LONG and then you just- I thought you HATED me and then- oh my GOD I can't believe- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" he screamed at the alpha. Derek reigned in his mirth with some effort and walked forward to pull the pacing Stiles into his arms. Stiles only resisted half-heartedly and melted completely when Derek leaned forward and kissed him gently. They both sighed and kissed for another minute in silence. When Derek was sure Stiles was calm, he pulled away.

"Better now?"

"Yeah." Stiles blew out a breath. "But I'm still angry at you," he ruined his statement by leaning forward and pecking his mate on the lips briefly before pulling away.

"Just one question…"

"What?"

"What are we going to do with all this food?" Stiles looked around at the massive amount of breakfast he'd stress-cooked and allowed a laugh to bubbled up through his throat.

"I have no idea,"

0o0o0o0o0o

They ended up calling the pack over to help them eat it and to tell them about their newly established relationship. When they announced it, the reactions were not at all what Stiles had been bracing himself for. Jackson was the first to speak up.

"Well it's about fucking time Mr Big Bad Wolf," he snorted. "Did you finally man up and kiss him?"

"Seriously Derek, you were such a girl about this for so long," Erica agreed. Stiles gaped.

"You knew?" he exclaimed. This time Scott spoke.

"Well yeah, Stiles." He rolled his eyes. "Derek's been pining after you ever since the pool incident with Jackson. At first I didn't like it but he promised not to do anything until he was sure you were ready,"

"Even I knew something was up, Stiles," Lydia piped up. "He looks at you like you're his sun and stars when you're not looking."

"Was that a Game of Thrones reference?" Stiles, as always, was easily distracted from the subject at hand. "Oh my god, I could totally call him "Moon of my Life" because he's a werewolf and all that! Perfect, don't you think? He sort of looks like Khal Drogo and even though Khal was 'sun and stars' I do think 'moon of my life' fits him better…" Stiles was about to babble some more when Derek clamped his hand over his mate's mouth.

"Actually no, I didn't kiss Stiles, he kissed me. I was waiting for him to be ready and I think that was a pretty clear indication. He freaked out afterwards, he thought he molested me and I only kissed him back out of shock or pity or something," Derek rolled his eyes and shot a fond look at the blushing teen. Stiles glared back and peeled the alpha's hand away from mouth.

"Is that why there is so much food?" Scott asked, gesturing to the spread in front of them that was just over half finished. "He's a cycle baker- cooking helps him think which leads to over-thinking which leads to stress which leads to more cooking which then cycles back and continues until someone stops him or he runs out of ingredients."

"Yeah, I think I figured that out," Derek nodded and smiled a little. Stiles dropped his glare and shoved a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth, grumbling as he did so. Everyone laughed and the teen's blush returned full force as he tried to glare them into silence.

**AN; So this one is a bit fluffy and cute but rather short, I am sorry for that. Next chapter comes the smut and then the conflict plus more mage training with Deacon! (Yay!) Please review!**


	5. First Time

***hisses* A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ABOUT Stiles' PINKY- YES IT HAS GROWN BACK. AUTHOR OUT. *swoops cape and turns into a bat before flying off into the full moon***

Chapter Five

_We touch like,  
Like it's our first time  
Oh, oh  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning now  
Oh, oh_

Derek awoke with a sense of peace and opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by his pack once more, every one of them piled onto his massive bed and curled up in a puppy pile just as they had done when Stiles was healing a few days ago. His mate was curled in his arms and his betas were surrounding them. Derek hadn't been this happy since…

Since the fire, since before Kate. Of course, he knew they lived on a hellmouth so to speak (damn Stiles and his Buffy references) so he knew this wouldn't last forever. They all knew it but it seemed they had come to an unspoken agreement to live like nothing bad will ever happen until the day it does and then deal with it one step at a time. Derek looked over at the blue number on the clock and groaned. It was the day before the last day of spring break, two days and then Stiles was back to school and his dad was home from Tahiti.

It was also almost eleven o'clock.

"SHIT!" Derek cursed, squirming out of Stiles' arms and leaping off the bed. Isaac and Erica groaned in protest at the movement and Stiles growled adorably as he cracked and eye open and cuddled closer to the warm pillow Derek left in his wake. Jackson and Lydia didn't even stir and Boyd just sat up calmly, probably having already been awake. Scott was on the floor, having fallen off in the night and was half way lying under the bed so he wasn't bothered by the commotion. "Aw fuck, see this is why I need a goddamned alarm clock," he grumbled as he grabbed clean boxers and clothes, running to the bathroom. A second after the door slammed behind him they heard the shower start up.

Blinking furiously in protest to the morning light, Stiles sat up and stretched before hopping out of bed as well, heading downstairs. Seeing as Derek was in a hurry, Stiles just fried a few eggs and put them in between slices of whole wheat buttered toast with some sandwich meat and cheese. He poured a thermos of lemonade and put two egg sandwiches into a lunch bag alongside it. Derek rushed into the kitchen not a moment after he finished doing this, his hair wet and tank sticking to his damp chest, flannel shirt unbuttoned and pants half buckled. Stiles handed him the breakfast with a smile and Derek paused only long enough to grab it and kiss his mate chastely on the lips before practically sprinting out of the flat, not even properly sliding the door shut behind him. Stiles smiled fondly as he did so and then returned to finish making breakfast.

After eating, Stiles roped Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and even Jackson into watching _Game of Thrones _with him on the new plasma screen TV Derek had acquired the week before but never used. Stiles had to log into his own Netflix though because Derek didn't have one. Boyd was the only one who didn't watch it with them, preferring to run his morning jog and check up on the perimeter instead. Besides, he had 'already see all the episodes' and 'no one wanted to see him cry over it again'. Jackson had scoffed at that, implying Boyd was weak for doing so but when they finished the first season and Ned was beheaded, Stiles saw the kanima's tears. But he didn't say anything, instead getting up to make a late lunch for them all. He noticed they were low on groceries and called Boyd who was apparently treating himself to ice cream in town. The beta promised to pick up the grocery list Stiles texted him and be back before dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Deacon, why isn't it working?" Stiles was sweating enough to fill a small lake but somehow he was freezing. He huffed and sat down on a stump, frustrated. The elder druid sighed very quietly and began explaining once more, very patiently.

"Yesterday you resonated with energy that was already there. That log had fire in it at some point and so the energy remained. But right now you are not just vibrating at the same pitch as the existing energy, you are attempting to compose your own tune by finding the thing that focuses your energy. Fire is your affinity, it needs to come from within you, you should feel it in your core and let it spread through your veins."

Stiles took a deep breath and thought about what he was saying. The morning after his first training session, the first time he kissed Derek- or kissed anybody really- he had felt that connection. He remembered feeling pleased and content in his mate's arms and the feeling the warm energy in his core burn brighter. And the next thing he knew the sheets were on fire!

Thinking about that made him think about Derek and how adorable he looked rushing out the door this morning. When Derek had come home he had walked straight to Stiles to nuzzle his neck instead of flopping into the couch like he normally did after work. They had scented each other until Erica gagged and made a rude comment to get them to break apart. Derek had growled and Stiles had blushed, feeling oddly content around his pack and their teasing. But she had broken them apart too late- Stiles was turned on- so he'd had to rush upstairs to get away from the pack before they noticed. Derek had been concerned and followed him… until he smelled why his mate had run off and the concern had vanished and been replaced by something else entirely.

Remembering all this made the same contentment and joy sprout in Stiles' core and suddenly Deacon was clapping. Stiles opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) to see his arms completely encased in orange fire, the flames licking at his bare skin almost playfully. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread over his face and the flames grew brighter into a white/yellow. After a moment, he concentrated on the energy he felt pulsing through him and directed it back to his core, pushing it into a little pocket behind the area where his heart beat strongly.

"Congratulations, Stiles." Deacon spoke in his normal tone, only the hint of a smile on his lips giving away his approval. "You've found your anchor," Stiles was beyond ecstatic. His pack and his mate, the people he loved most in this world besides his father, were directly linked with his magic. The connection felt _right _and warm and Stiles couldn't have stopped the wide grin that overtook his face even if he wanted to (which he didn't).

0o0o0o0o0o

Vernon Boyd was never a particularly happy child. He had a mother and a father and lived in a rambler home in the suburban paradise that was Beacon Hills. Vernon was put into speech therapy at an early age to help his below average language development but other than that he was a seemingly normal young boy.

That is, until preschool. Being religious, he was placed in a Christian preschool run by the local church. He was dropped off every other day at precisely seven in the morning and picked up at three o'clock on the dot. His mother would talk to him for exactly twenty minutes about his day and then begin preparing dinner for him and his father. At precisely four o'clock Mr. Boyd would waltz through the door. Dinner was served at exactly four thirty and was eaten in silence. Mr. Boyd was never one for meaningless chatter. Vernon's mother would then clean the table off right as the clock hit five. Vernon was allowed to use the television to watch cartoons from five to exactly eight when he was sent to bed. It was as such Vernon grew up in his household, his schedule never faltering.

When Vernon was old enough to attend elementary school, he was given a new schedule. From exactly nine to four he attended his classes. From four to six he practiced his soccer skills. And from six ten to seven he completed his homework. His mother would make him a sandwich for dinner, a different kind every night, and he would be asleep at eight thirty unerringly.

Again when he reached middle school, his schedule changed. At seven he arrived at school. At three he went to soccer practice. Six o'clock was dinner with his father and when his father began to teach him the inner workings of Boyd Industries, preparing him for his future as President and CEO. At exactly eight his mother would take him to his room and they would talk about his day. At eight fifteen he would begin his homework. At ten he was in bed, expected to be asleep.

Growing up with such strict and unwavering schedules, Vernon Boyd never had time to socialize or make friends. His lunches at school were spent studying, doing homework, or practicing lacrosse. If he was unable to do those things, he would eat, but it was rare. And so Vernon was never a particularly happy child. But he also didn't remember what true happiness was like. Until a boy his own age called Isaac contacted him. He came in to the ice rink while Boyd was on duty and struck up a conversation. A week later, despite Boyd's stunted verbal and conversational abilities, the curly haired boy had not given up on befriending him.

And then Isaac brought in his friend Erica. The blonde epileptic was not someone he expected to see, not to mention looking like she did. She explained that her epilepsy had miraculously cured itself and that she was 'making up for lost time' being a girl. She joined into Isaac and his conversations effortlessly and before he knew it, Boyd was referring to them as his friends.

And then one day when they were all alone, they mentioned werewolves. They explained to them how Derek Hale had offered the bite to them and how it had changed their lives. They were clear about how hard it was to adjust to the change but that neither of them would take it back if they had the choice. But that wasn't what had struck Vernon the most. What had struck them was how… _happy _they were. Vernon scarcely remembered happiness. The last time he truly laughed was at preschool when they had recess after it rained and played in the mud. His mother had scolded him something awful for being so dirty afterwards.

And so he accepted their offer. The next day they came back but they brought Derek with them. The older man reiterated the terms of the change and Vernon listened, considering quietly. But when Derek offered him the chance to back out for the last time, Vernon was already certain of his decision. And so he was bitten.

Things happened so quickly after that. The kanima incident, the alpha pack, and the hunters turned his previously perfectly ordered life into chaos. His parents were horrified at his 'rebellious' behavior and threw him out of the house, disowning him with great disappointment. Derek took him in. And then Scott had joined the pack and by extension, Stiles. Vernon couldn't remember his alpha being happier. After Gerard had gone things had quieted down. And then the elves came. The leader wanted his daughter to marry Derek to boost their strength. While Vernon and his pack were dealing with the members who were attempting human sacrifice to cast a spell to cause Derek to think the daughter, Belladonna, was his mate, Belladonna was torturing Stiles.

Of course, Derek was the first to notice that the sarcastic human wasn't around. Scott was sent to check on him and reported him missing, his scent at the house stale and the jeep still in the drive. Derek had flipped out. He stormed the elves' lair, abandoning the plan and slaughtering them all using the element of surprise. He threatened the leader until he made a vague confession to his daughter being at the wharfs and then killed him too. The Great Rescue had commenced and the rest of the pack was helpless to do anything but follow their enraged alpha to Stiles' location. It was then they discovered Stiles' magic.

But the human/druid was still injured despite his magic healing him and they had brought him straight to Deacon. The elder druid/veterinarian had done what he could but told them bed rest was the greatest remedy at this point. No one had wanted to leave their injured pack member so they had piled into Derek's bed, surrounding him. And in that moment, despite the worry and exhaustion, Vernon Boyd had finally experienced true happiness.

He would protect these people, hic pack, his _family_, with is life. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would do the same for him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Stiles was exhausted. His training with Deacon was going well but he knew he had a long ways to go. He just wanted to go home and take a bath. It was only when he was half ways to Derek's apartment when he realized that he no longer thought of the house he grew up in as home. He realized that his father was due back the next afternoon and that his senior year of high school resumed the day after that. He had a lot of questions for his father but he still sort of wished that he would stay away for a while longer, just until Stiles figured out what he was going to tell him about all this. He had just come to terms with the existence of werewolves, who knows how the sheriff would react to finding out his wife was a powerful mage and so is his son and also that his son is mated to an alpha werewolf who was six years older than him.

Deciding to cross that bridge when he came to it, Stiles parked his jeep across the street from Derek's loft and got out, jogging to the elevator and arriving without incident. He knew that Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Lydia had gone to the mall to hang out and Jackson was at the field practicing lacrosse so Derek was the only one home. He didn't know where Derek was but at that moment he didn't really care. Stiles ran up to the bedroom and shed his clothes, keeping only his black boxer briefs and grabbing a clean towel before flinging the bathroom door open.

Except the bathroom was not as empty as he had thought.

"Oh my god! Derek, I am so sorry!" The alpha was sitting in a cedar oil bath, the hot water being stirred by the jets of the Jacuzzi tub. The room was mostly dark, only a few candles on the ledge around the tub. Stiles was going to leave but Derek's abs caught his eye and he bit his lip, unable to help his staring. Derek looked startled at first but then his eyes scanned over Stiles' mostly naked form, noting that the boy smelled of arousal and his eyes were glued to his chest. Tired and affectionate, Derek smiled.

"Well, you might as well join me," he invited calmly. Stiles was jolted from his staring.

"What?" he asked as if he thought he had misheard. Derek raised an arm and waved him over.

"Come on in," he extended the invitation again. Stiles bit his lip again before taking deep breath, his eyes sweeping over his asked mate again and nodding.

"O-kay," his voice broke with lust and nerves. He turned and closed the door before dropping his towel and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underpants. He paused again and took a deep breath before pulling them off and walking over to the edge of the tub.

The alpha grew impatient with his stalling, his red eyes locked on his mates rapidly hardening cock, and grabbed the smaller man around the waist, pulling him into the water. Stiles groaned at the warmth and the soothing swirl of the jets, relaxing like a cooked noodle into his mate's chest, his head falling back to rest on Derek's shoulder.

They bathed in silence, relaxing for nearly an hour as the water cooled. Both were painfully hard and aroused but neither did anything about it immediately. But then Stile craned his neck and kissed the alpha. Derek growled and kissed back, instinctively rubbing his erection into Stiles' back. The teen pushed back and moaned, finding a sudden boldness and grabbing Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling it into the water before wrapping it around his cock. Derek took his cue and began stroking him slowly with a firm grip. After another few minutes of heavy petting, Derek stood, cradling Stiles with one arm, the other still wrapped around his cock. He use werewolf strength to bring them into the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

They fell onto the bed, the sheets bunching under them and their skin still dripping wet but neither cared. They kissed furiously, Derek's hand leaving his cock and causing him to whine in protest. The alpha's hands traveled up his body and cupped his face affectionately as they kissed. After a moment, the older male pulled away.

Derek looked him in the eyes. "Stiles are you sure?" he asked. The eighteen year old manage to meet the hazel-viridian irises with his own lust darkened brown.

"Derek, I am certain. You're my mate and I may not love you yet but god, I know I'll get to that point faster than you can believe."

"My mate," Derek nuzzled the teen and nodded, placing a sweet kiss on the nape of his neck before moving downwards. E kissed a trail between the younger male's chin to his little happy trail of hair before gently licking the head of Stiles' cock, pinning his hips down to contain the involuntary thrust the druid gave in response.

"Derek," the name was drawn out in the most delicious fashion and Derek had to suppress a shudder of pleasure in response. He breathed hot air over the hard organ in front of him and licked it from base to tip before engulfing it in his mouth, sucking softly. "DEREK!" the scream encouraged him and he rumbled with a wolfy purr. The vibrations seemed to increase his mate's pleasure and he released his grip on the younger male's hips and relaxed his throat. Stiles began to trust wildly, half crazed with pleasure.

Derek's pleased growl never let up and he glanced up from under his lashes to look at his mate. Stiles was looking down, half propped up on his elbows as he watched his virgin cock slide down the older man's throat. Derek redoubled his efforts, locking his gaze with Stiles' as he sucked harder and brought a hand up to fondle his balls. The tingling sensation of Stiles' building orgasm vibrated in time with the tiny finger strokes on his testicles and the warm, tight vibrations that covered his cock. He could take no more when Derek pushed his cock deeper and swallowed around it.

"Derek I'm going to-," Stiles tried to warn him but Derek's growl grew in volume as he swallowed again and Stiles was lost. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING GOD, DEREK!" he screamed as his vision went white and he spilled his cum into the alpha's mouth. Derek rut against the sheets as he swallowed. As the peak of Stiles' orgasm washed over him, his magic released itself. A shudder went through Derek as the power covered him and caused him to spill himself all over the sheets. He panted as Stiles' limp cock fell from his mouth and he twitched in pleasure, still growling in a pleased manner.

When he regained control over his body, Derek kissed his way back up to Stiles' mouth and their tongues tangled together playfully once more. With a sigh or pure contentment, Derek pulled away and bent to pull up the sheets to cover them. Stiles burrowed into his shoulder and Derek placed his chin atop his mate's head, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling him closer and growling comfortingly as they both drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Aw yes, motherfucking smut scene! That was a little tricky to write but overall I am pleased I thing. Next chapter contains some OCs and a lot of trouble, bliss can't last forever, especially in Beacon Hills. Oh, also Papa Stilinski returns! Please review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
